Off We Gohan!
by TheMasenkoMan
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION RULES ON PROFILE
1. Announcments!

A/N- Hello everyone! I've finally started working on the DBZ fandom, or more specifically, the GhVi one! So here we are!

Disclaimer- TheMasenkoMan (formerly SuperShadowify) don't own jack! Well, he does have that half-eaten sandwich…

* * *

><p>It was another boring day at school. Gohan being a nerd, Sharpener hitting on Videl (the results were NOT pretty), and the mindless existence of Erasa gossip.<p>

All in all, a pretty normal day.

"Attention class!"

Spoke to soon.

"For the next 2 months, you will be going on a field trip that is required for 75% of your grade! Isn't that fun?"

Silence.

"Ookaaayy… the places you will be visiting are…."

'Please don't let it be Capsule Corp., My house, the Satan mansion, or the Ox Kingdom!' thought you-know-who.

"….Capsule Corp., the Son Residence, the Satan Mansion, the Ox Kingdom, and the newly revived Vegetasei!"

"…..*bleep*!"

"SON GOHAN! YOU KNOW I DON'T TOLERATE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE IN CLASS! ONE MORE TIME AND YOU ARE OUT!"

"Yes, Mr. Shuriken."

"Good. Now, let's go home shall we?"

While everyone was packing up, a certain blonde was teasing a raven-haired crime fighter (my house goes to who guesses says that) about a spiky haired "nerd".

"You so like him!" said our favorite bubbly blonde.

"No I don't! Will people stop teasing me about it! I don't like him and I NEVER WILL!"

"Videl—"

"Don't 'Videl' me! I would bite my own arm off before going out with Gohan!"

"Videl-"

"NO! Don't interrupt! Gohan is nothing but a naive nerd who is socially inept, a waste of space and someone doesn't even deserve to be in the same dimension as me! *pant, pant*"

"Viiiiiiideeeeellll…"

"WHAT IS IT?... Oh wait. He's right behind, me isn't he?" With that, she spun around only to come face to face with the subject of the conversation. A Mr. Son Gohan with his eyes glistening with unshed tears. "How cliché."

"Is that really what you think about me, Videl?"

"Uh… well…"

"No it's okay, I understand. I'll always be the nerd in this school. Sorry to disgust you with my presence." And Son Gohan took off.

(A/N- I was gonna leave it right here, but this is WAAAAAY to short to stop. So on we go!)

"Videl! Why'd you have to go and do that?"

"I don't know what came over me… I guess I just… care a lot about my rep, y'know?"

"But I thought you didn't care about your rep!"

"Well…"

"Y'know, I read a sign once. It said 'Reputation is made by what you fall for, character by what you stand for'. And I may be a ditzy blonde, but, just as I'm sure that 2 plus 2 equals 22, I understood what the sign meant. So, Videl, you shouldn't care so much about what others think of you! It's a fatal flaw! Call me when you grasp that." And Erasa walked away.

* * *

><p>Gohan was currently flying home, tears flying out of his eyes. And not just from the wind.<p>

'Why am I crying?' he thought. 'I never knew a girl would make me feel like THIS! Besides, Videl said so herself, I'm not worth it, so why even think about it? Why do I feel like this over a friend?'

He landed softly on the ground, only to be tackled by his younger brother, Goten.

"Nii-'twantalizardinthehouse!" (Nii-Chan guess what I caught a lizard and brought it in the house but mommy said she didn't want a lizard in the house!)

"That's great Goten…"

"Hey nii-chan wanna play with me?"

"Not tonight Goten, I'm gonna turn in early tonight. 'kay?"

"M'kay."

Gohan walked in the house, threw down his stuff, and yelled "Mom, I'm home!" and flopped onto the couch.

Chi-chi walked, or ran rather, and questioned him. "hi honey, any grandbabies, or money, or nice girls you can marry?" "No mom, I'm just gonna go to bed alright?" Gohan walked up the stairs and flopped down onto his bed, falling asleep with thoughts of a certain cerulean-eyed girl in his head. He was thoroughly unaware the subject of his thoughts was doing the same, but about him.

* * *

><p>AN- Wow! That was a long first chapter, don't you agree? What? No? eh. So, tell me in a review what place you want the poor, unfortunate souls to visit first.

Capsule Corp

The Son Residence

Satan Mansion

Ox Kingdom

Vegetasei (Or, in the English dub, Planet Vegeta)

Next Time on 'Off We Gohan!'! The class starts on the field trip! Where eill they go first? Will Videl apologize? Will Sharpener stop annoying Videl? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? Find out on the next chapter, 'The Trip Begins!'


	2. Chapter 2

WAZZUP! I'm back with chapter 2 of 'Off We Gohan!' Sorry, last chappie I spelled 'Vegetasei' wrong. Anyway, Gohan, disclaimer.

Gohan: TheMasenkoMan's name is not Akira Toriyama. Therefore, he does not own DBZ. But he does own a PS.3

* * *

><p>It was the day. The day that the torture of Gohan began.<p>

Not that we mind.

So, surprisingly, Gohan woke up early, and did his, *ahem* "normal" routine.

"Bye mom, see you in two months!"

"Bye Gohan! Bring back a beautiful girl so…"

"Yeahhh…. Okay" and Gohan flew to Hercule city.

* * *

><p>"So, nerd boy you actually decided to show up?" (1,000,000,000,000 dollars to whoever guesses who said that.)<p>

"Yes, my mother forced me to go."

"Sounds tough", replied the Oh-so high and Mighty Sharpenator (*cough*yeahright*wheeze).

"You have no idea."

"ALRIGHT CLASS! The place where we will be headed first is… CAPSULE CORP.! Now, get on the bus in a single file-" Before the teacher could finish his sentence, the class piled on to the bus, trampling the teacher. "-Line-"

* * *

><p>"Okay, we're here!" was what was said about 2 hours later.<p>

Lord have mercy on Gohan's soul.

The class filed out of the bus and onto the main grounds of Capsule Corp. After about 50 minutes of waiting, everyone was getting impatient. So, guess who decided to go up and ring the doorbell? Really! You get a cookie if you get it right!

"No, Gohan! Security will come and kick your butt!" said the daughter of the bumbling fool known as Hercule.

"Why? You never worried about me before! Why start now?" he replied in a cold voice. Gohan pressed the intercom button (I thought it was a doorbell?) and screamed "BUUULLLMAAAAAA!" into it.

"Hello? Who's there?"

"Bulma, it's me Gohan."

"Gohan! What can I do for my godson today?"

At this everyone was shocked. Gohan knew THE Bulma Briefs? And even more, Gohan was her GODSON?

"How can a nerd know Bul—"

Sharpener was cut of by a fist clashing with his face, sending him flying.

"That's it, I am FED UP!" exclaimed an angry Gohan. "You teens are so close-minded! You didn't even get the chance to know me, and in one millionth of a nanosecond, you labeled me a nerd! Well that's it! I am sick and tired of it! I am stronger than most of you, no scratch that, ALL of you, could ever come close to imagining! You city people and your frickin' stereotypes! You think just because I am smart, I'm anti-social, spend every second of my life studying, and I don't know people!

"And YOU!" he pointed at Videl. "You accuse me of being a liar, but your father is hiding the biggest secret ever! You wanna know my secrets? Fine!" He powered up to Super Saiyan. "I AM the Gold Fighter!" He powered down and pressed the button on his watch. "I AM the Great Saiyaman!" He pressed the other button. My dad is the Legendary Son Goku! I am Prince of the Ox Kingdom! I've been into space a whole bunch of times! I'm half-Saiyan! AND YOUR FATHER DID NOT BEAT CELL!" Gohan walked up to the door, punched it in, and walked off to who knows where.

* * *

><p>Ooh, Gohan is MAD! I guess you'll have to wait and see how the teens take this all in.<p>

Like it? Love it? Hate it? So-So? Tell me in a review! You get a cyber-snack of your choice if you do! *Holds up plate of cyber-snacks*


	3. Chapter 3

WOOT! Oh man, thanks you guys! You make me feel so SPECIAL! And yes, AnimeAttack. It did sound skater/sufer-ish. Lol.

Is my name Akira Toriyama? No? Okay then, get the lawyers out of my house.

* * *

><p>Gohan sat inside the main living part of CC, brooding and muttering something unintelligible, though it sounded like 'Stupid Earth Brats'. It was living proof that he had been hanging with Vegeta too much. The students were still thinking about what Gohan had said to them.' It was all true', they thought. 'We never gave him the time of day before he was called a nerd.' Sharpener, however, was still wondering how a nerd could punch him across the world and back-literally. 'I was trained by the person who beat Cell!' he thought. 'I should be doing that to HIM!'<p>

What a poor, poor sap.

"Hey guys! It's dinner time! Just tell the robot what you want to eat and it will come out of the food dispenser!" exclaimed Bulma. Gohan got up excitedly, yelled "FOOD!", and dashed into the kitchen. "Umm, okay, I'll have, 15 bowls of Ramen, 20 bowls of dumplings, 10 platters of fried chicken, and 25 bowls of pudding." To say everyone was astonished at how much Gohan ate would be the understatement of the century.

As Gohan ate, he felt the stares of his *cough*friends*wheeze* on his back. Halfway through his 6th bowl of ramen, he felt the need to speak up. "What are all of you guys staring at? Geez, never seen a person eat before?"

"Umm, Gohan?" said Videl. No answer. "Gohan." Once again, there was no answer! "GOHAN!" Gohan just hummed like there was nothing happening. "Is a window open? I think the wind is calling my name!" He said. Videl looked shocked-Gohan was ignoring her? Well, that could be fixed. She walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. "GOHAN!"

"Whoa, the wind is blowing hard now! It's calling sounds louder!"

"Gohan, please answer!" Gohan got up and took his dishes to the cleaning robot, and his eyes turned back into those cold, uncaring ones. "I guess it's time to go to the Son wing." "Oh, Gohan can we come?" some random jock shouted. Everyone erupted in agreement. "Sorry, it's the SON wing. Meaning if I wanted to bring a guest I could. But you know what? I don't want to. You guys, the ones that constantly pick on me, are annoying. Erasa can take one of the guest rooms if she wants, because she's the only one that was ever nice to me." His voice was unusually cold.

"Aw, common man!"  
>"No. It's just as simple as that. No."<p>

Erasa and Gohan walked up the stairs, into their rooms, and went to bed.

"Alright kiddies, go to sleep."

"Night Bulma!"

As the students climbed the stairs, she noticed a couple of students were snickering. She didn't know why so she just dismissed it as the kids went out of sight. She went to the bathroom, but when she finally came to the door, she saw in the mirror why the students were laughing-her hair was green.

"TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS! GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

* * *

><p>Alright guys this was chapter 3! As promised, here are your cyber snacks! *throws plate at everyone*<p>

Tell me in a review if you liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- Sorry I haven't been updaing. I wasn't in the mood. My grandmother has lung cancer, so she might die soon. So here's chapter 4.

(In a really fast voice) The following is a non-profit fanbased parody. Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z and Dragon Ball GT are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama. Pleases support the official realease.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gohan was the first to get up. He went downstairs to eat before anyone could-<p>

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Crap.

"Sorry Vegeta, didn't mean to walk in on your breakfast."

"You'd better be, Kakkabrat."

Gohan, already used to Vegetas snobby attitude, just got his food and ate.

"Hey Kakkabrat!"

"Yes, Vegeta?"

"Spar. Now."

"But Vegeta—"

"NOW."

"Alriiiiight!"

* * *

><p>A little while later, the sutedent body came downstairs and ordered their breakfast.<p>

"It's about time you all came down!" Exclaimed Bulma. "Eat fast 'cuz I've got something to show you guys later!"

Everyone looked at one another and wonedered what the surprise would be.

As soon as everyone finished their breakfast Bulma took them downstairs.

"Alright everyone, before I tell you what this is, who wants to see a little spar?"

Everyone raised their hands and said "Me!"

"Okay, let's go then."

The group stepped into the machine to look through the one way mirror to see two certain people fighting.

Now, the author isn't good at fight scenes, so we'll just sum it up.

Vegeta punched Gohan, the latter kicked the former, and they did a beam struggle, which Gohan won. Gohan, bloddied and bruised, dragged an equally injured Vegeta out of the machine and into the viewing room.

"Hey guys" he said. "What's wrong? You all look like you've just seen a ghost!"

Videl was the first to break out of her shock. "H-how did you j- just do that?"

"Easy! I just fought him is all."

Videl just stood there and stared.

"OKAY! Weird slences bug me. Anyway, this machine is called the gravity machine, which Gohan here actually helped me build, and I want you guys to test it out. Think you can handle it?"

Most people were unsure. But some of the jocks, Sharpener, and Videl agreed.

"If nerd-boy can do it, I can do it." Guess who said that?

"Okay, I hope you're ready!"

Bulma realesed them to go in, with Gohan going as a monitor.

"Okay,"sstarted Gohan. "We're are gonna start off with 2x Earth's gravity. Kapeesh?"

"C'mon nerd-boy. 2x? That's too easy!"

"I hope you still think that when you're flat on the ground, Sharpener."

Gohan walked over to the controls, ignoring Sharpeners stunned face. "Guys, you might wanna lie down flat on your belly."

Well, everyone except Sharpener listened.

Gohan decided to assume everyone followed his orders and he turned the gravity up to 2.

As predicted, Sharpener fell flat on the ground, and everyone laughed.

"Hahahaha!" laughed Gohan. Then he looked down at Sharpener with a smirk on his face. "Not so easy now is it Sharpenerr? You're so pathetic." Then Gohan walked away, feeling elated.

Videl was struggling to get up. By now, she was on her knees. Key word: was. Videl was flat on the ground again, and was still struggling to get back up. Once she finally got onto her knees, she grabbed onto the wall for support. Gohan came over to check on her. "Hey Videl, you holdin' up there?"

For some, ahem, "strange" reason, Videl blushed at Gohan's concern for her. "Y-yeah Gohan. I'm fine."

Gohan nodded and walked over to the jock next to Videl.

'Why do I feel like this?' thought Videl. 'No boy has ever come close to making me blush! They've never come farther than boring me! It must be 'cuz of this workout. Yeah that's it!' Even though the majority of her thought that, a part of her deep inside knew that there was another reason.

* * *

><p>A?N- And so another chapter ends, and we're finally indulging into the depths of Gohan and Videl's romance! Oh, and xfj (I think that's your name! lol) I didn't mean for it to sound like your story. I was just typing! I swear!<p>

Gohan: Yeah, just typing.

Did I tell you I am a frying pan wielder?

Gohan: W-what? I thought only women could have a frying pan! And you're a GUY!

Pan: Huh? Who wants to fry me?

Ummm… Read and review?


	5. Sharpener the what?

This chapter has humor at the beginning and drama at the end. Hope you guys enjoy, I put LOTS of thought into this chapter.

Disclaimer: Nope, Santa has failed me once again. *sigh*

* * *

><p>Sharpener laid there flat on the ground. "Why is nerd-boy laughing at me? I am The Almighty Sharpener! It's—it's—unheard of!' As Sharpener laid there in thought, his brain created smoke. The smoke exited his ears and caused the GR to be filled with smoke. Suddenly everyone started coughing so Bulma turned on the vent; otherwise our favorite teens would start to suffocate.<p>

What? You thought I was talking about _Sharpener_? No, I'm talking about Gohan and Videl!

Anyway, Sharpener contemplated his choices for revenge. "Hmm. I could challenge him to a fight! No, I could challenge him to a game of golf! No, golf is too boring. I'VE GOT IT!'

"SON GOHAN! I, SHARPENER PENCIL, CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE!"

Gohan stared at him as if he was crazy. "A Pokémon battle?"

"YES!" exclaimed Sharpener.

"Umm… I don't see why not! It could be fun!"

The air in Capsule Corp. was thick, because two warriors-one a thick-headed blonde, the other; a dense demi-Saiyan-were about to duke it out in Pokémon Black and Pokémon White.

The two met each other with a hard glare. "Hey, nerd-boy, let's make this interesting. How about a little… wager?"

"I'm listening", replied Gohan.

"If you win, I leave you and Videl alone for the rest of high school. But if I win..."

Gohan leaned in closer.

"…Videl and I HAVE to date through high school, get married and have two kids named Xavier and Amanda."

Gohan thought about it for a while. "Okay, let's just see how you do!"

As realization dawned on Videl, she suddenly shouted, "Kick his sorry butt, Gohan!"

When the battle started, Sharpener sent out his ultimate Pokémon—a level 100 Genesect.

Gohan sent out his ultimate Pokémon—a level 1 Rattata.

"Hahahaha" Sharpener bellowed. "You think your weak Rattata can beat me?"

Sharpener commanded his Pocket Monster to use Hyper Beam. It would have been a one-hit KO, except for one thing.

Rattata was holding a Focus Sash.

"Oh well," said our *cough*un-favorite*cough* blonde. "It just gives me more satisfaction in beating you!"

Gohan made his Rattata use Endeavor, lowering Genesect's HP to 1.

"Alright," muttered the black-haired demi. "Time to end this!"

Gohan commanded his purple rat-like Pokémon to use Quick Attack. This caused the opponent's remaining life force to diminish, leaving a gaping Sharpener in its wake.

"And the winner is Gohan! He impressively used the F.E.A.R. strategy to take down the opposing team! This means Sharpener must leave Videl and Gohan alone! It's a Christmas miracle!"

Gohan celebrated his victory over the #1 ranking Pokémon Wi-Fi champ, while confetti came seemingly out of nowhere.

"My title!" shouted the loser of the match. "It's gone! I lost to a nnnneerrrddd!"

Suddenly, in his blind rage, Sharpener charged at Gohan with his fist reeled back. As soon as he threw the punch at Gohan, it was caught.

"You actually think you can take me on? HA! You have no idea how ludicrous that is."

Gohan tried to twist Sharpeners arm around until the one in question was writhing in pain.

But it didn't happen.

Instead, Sharpener punched Gohan in the head, sending him flying. As Gohan got up from the rubble, he checked Sharpeners ki level.

'WHAT?' he thought. "There's no way his ki level is so HIGH!'

"How? How did you do that?"

"Ha! Don't you know already? Fine, let me tell you a little story about someone named Raditz. Raditz was a warrior from space and the brother of Kakarot. He was sent down to this planet we are on at the moment to conquer. While here, he had with him his mate, Calower.

"Since he knew he would probably die the day he arrived, the two mated, and Calower was impregnated. Nine months later, a warrior was born. Kakarot killed my father, Gohan. I got revenge on him, and you're next on my list."

"But...how...?"

"Hold your questions. I asked Dr. Gero, a friend of my mom's, to make an organic machine of destruction to get revenge on Kakarot. Combined with his Android scheme, it was supposedly unstoppable! We would have dominated the world! But you and your stupid friends foiled our plans.

"Of course, I got revenge on your father, but never on you. See, since you and that stupid Namekian killed my father, I wanted to get revenge on you, too. I never stopped my search for you.

"When you showed up at OSH, it was a godsend. I didn't know if it was you for sure, so I waited. I mean, it could've been someone else. When you punched me out not too long ago, I was still conscious. I knew then I had the right guy, so I just waited for the right chance to strike.

* * *

><p>*flashback*<p>

"_How can a nerd know Bul—"_

_Sharpener was cut of by a fist clashing with his face, sending him flying._

"_That's it, I am FED UP!" exclaimed an angry Gohan. "You teens are so close-minded! You didn't even get the chance to know me, and in one millionth of a nanosecond, you labeled me a nerd! Well that's it! I am sick and tired of it! I am stronger than most of you, no scratch that, ALL of you, could ever come close to imagining! You city people and your frickin' stereotypes! You think just because I am smart, I'm anti-social, spend every second of my life studying, and I don't know people!"_

_-Elsewhere…-_

_Sharpener, far away, smirked evilly. His superb Saiyan hearing picked up every single word Gohan uttered. He knew this was his chance for revenge. A huge battle was on the horizon, and it would determine the planets fate. _

"_Two of the Earth's strongest warriors fighting?" Sharpener muttered to himself. "What a great fight that will be, unlike the sorry prince I disposed of earlier. Gohan, you had better prepare yourself. I can't wait to fight you, brother."_

*end flashback*

* * *

><p>"What did you do with Vegeta?" Gohan snarled.<p>

"Oh, you'll find out in due time. Right now, why don't you let what I told you sink in?"

Gohan did as such, and when realization dawned on him, he snapped his head up so fast, he may have gotten whiplash.

"Wait," said Gohan. "Does that mean-"

"Yes Gohan," Sharpener replied as he whipped out a brown, furry, appendage. "I am a Saiyan, and your brother. And now that I've found you, brother," he hissed. "I'm going to kill you and the rest of your stupid friends!"

"So, is that how it is?" asked Gohan, unveiling a similar appendage, apparently a tail. "Well, I love a good fight. Bring it on! But there's just one thing you don't know."

"What do you mean? I know everything about you! What could you, a pathetic fool, hide from someone like me?"

"I can go SUPER SAIYAN 4!" As he screamed he last bit out, his aura pulsated about him. His hair turned a golden color; his eyes, turquoise. As he continued to power up, his hair got slight slightly longer, and lightning danced about his body.

"No…way…" muttered Sharpener.

* * *

><p>-Unknown Location-<p>

'Ugh!' thought Vegeta. 'How has Kakarot's brat surpassed me yet again?'

* * *

><p>-Kame House-<p>

Krillin was outside with his wife, playing with Marron, when an energy spike caught his attention.

"Whoa. Eighteen, you feel that?" he asked, only to see his wife already taking off. He looked at his daughter and said, "Stay here with Master Roshi, okay? Daddy will be back soon." Marron nodded and he took off.

"Honey? Wait up! Please? Slow down! EIGHTEEN!"

* * *

><p>-Lookout-<p>

Piccolo was meditating when he suddenly felt his student's energy spike. Before he left he sighed. "The kid better have a good reason for this."

* * *

><p>-Other World-<p>

Goku and King Kai were telling jokes and battling each other in an eating race, when he felt his son's ki rise dramatically. "King Kai? Do you mind calling Baba for me? I think I'm needed down there."

King Kai replied with a nod and focused his antennae on Baba's location.

* * *

><p>-CC-<p>

"RARRRGHHH!" shouted our hero as his golden hair grew to his waist. As he powered up even more, his aura turned a red color, his hair grew to shoulder length, but his eyes remained turquoise.

Red fur grew around his body except his chest, leaving him clad in jeans and nothing else.

As the transformation ended, everyone got a good look at him.

Red fur adorned his body, bar his chest, hands and feet, and his hands were more monkey-like. It was official. Gohan got into a defensive stance and asked his opponent, "You ready?"

Sharpener got into a stance of his and replied with a smirk and his own words. "I'm ready for you to DIE!"

And with those words being said, the two warriors charged at each other, igniting a sibling rivalry that would go down in history.

* * *

><p>OOOHHHH! THE STAKES ARE HIGH (kind of) AS WE HAVE FOUND OUT THAT SHARPENER WAS A SAIYAN! WILL HIS EVIL PLANS BE THWARTED? FIND OUT ON THE NEXT CHAPTER OF 'OFF WE GOHAN'!<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Here we are! It's been a long time I know, but hey! I haven't given up on this yet! And now I'm crossing over with Allenfairytail's story, Happiness. Epic!

I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL Z. ITS ALL AKIRA TORIYAMA.

So far the battle wasn't going as well as Sharpener hoped.

He threw punches and kicks as fast and hard as he could, but Gohan dodged each and every one. Gohan threw punches and kicks even faster. Let's just say that he had lots of bruises, cuts, and a bloody nose.

BAM!

Another blow connected with Sharpeners face. He was sent spiraling to the ground, but Gohan wasn't done yet. Gohan fazed out and reappeared in front of Sharpener and hit him with another devastating punch. Sharpener was sent flying.

1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10…10 rocks. He flew through 10 rocks.

Gohan landed behind him and kicked him up into the air. He continued the combo by fazing in front of Sharpener and sending him to the ground with a jackhammer fist. Sharpener yelled out in agony.

"GAHHH!" he screamed as he went flying towards the ground.

As Gohan looked at the dust on the ground, he noticed something. A group of people were approaching the battle field. An adult… with a bunch of children? One of them looked very familiar… the boy with the red hair…

"Wait!"

-FLASHBACK-

"You'll never dodge this!" screamed Cell. He was currently charging up a large ki blast in his hand.

Gohan was currently powerless to stop Cell. Then he noticed something- sitting in the middle of the arena, was a little boy with red hair.

Gohan gasped in realization of what might happen to the little boy if he didn't act fast.

"NO!" he screamed, and jumped in front of the boy just in time.

Bruised and battered even more, he slid off of the boy.

"Tank you mistaw," The boy said.

"Heh, it's no problem."

-END FLASHBACK-

It was that boy he saved from Cell! The shock of realization came to both of them, and Gohan decided he had to make his move.

"ALL OF YOU GET TO SAFETY NOW! HIDE BEHIND THAT ROCK, OR GO WITH THE REST OF THE PEOPLE I DON'T CARE! JUST GET TO SAFETY!"

They hesitated.

"NOW!"

They did not hesitate this time.

Gohan turned around just to get hit with a ki blast to the face, even thought it didn't faze him at all.

"HEY!" shouted Sharpener. "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!"

Gohan smirked. "As you wish."

Sharpener just got angrier. "Grrr… I'LL WIPE THAT COCKY SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, YOU HEAR ME!"

Gohan just relaxed and ignored him.

Sharpener's patience was tried. With bloodshot eyes, he charged at our spiky haired hero with absolute rage.

Needless to say, his punch went straight through our favorite technique.

An afterimage.

"COME OUT AND SHOW YOUR FACE YOU COWARD! I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS, YOU LOW CLASS SAIYAN SCUM!"

BAM! Sharpener was hit in the face. Gohan launched a barrage of punches at the villain, all of which hit.

It seemed the battle had only just begun.

But they had no idea how horribly, horribly wrong they were.

So that's it. For those of you reading "Gohan, Savior of the Universe", I have combined chapters one and two. Also, once again, this story is now crossed over with Allenfairytail's story, "Happiness". Check it out!

I DON'T OWN DBZ.

EDIT: As of now, I don't have the inspiration to continue this... monstrosity. Up for adoption. Rules for adoption on profile.


End file.
